


a shape with infinite sides

by itsactuallycorrine



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Episode: s02e25 Girl Meets the New Year, F/M, Flash Fic, lucas-centric, mentions of Joshaya, mentions of rucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsactuallycorrine/pseuds/itsactuallycorrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She saved me, he thinks the split-second before he notices the strain of panic in her smile, the same flash of self-preservation he'd just felt, and he frowns. Understanding bubbles up from beneath the surface: the card wasn't about him, but about her.</p><p>Or, Lucas realizes "triangle" may not be the correct term</p>
            </blockquote>





	a shape with infinite sides

**Author's Note:**

> a quick Lucas-centric piece set during The Couples' Game
> 
> all recognizable dialogue is not mine
> 
> also: What Has My Life Become?

He's chewing the library-or-campfire card, trying not to wince as the edges tear into the tender insides of his cheeks, when Maya takes the box from him. 

"Huckleberry, it's just a game," she says with a little laugh, pulling out a new card with a flick. "Is it possible to love two people at the same time?" she reads, and it takes everything within Lucas not to choke on the paper in his mouth.

The silence stretches into an infinity as his heart thuds against his ribcage. This game is going to kill him. He turns his head towards her, careful not to catch the gaze of anyone else at the table, as she turns to look at him, something wild in her eyes, and shoves the card into her mouth.

She saved me, he thinks the split-second before he notices the strain of panic in her smile, the same flash of self-preservation he'd just felt, and he frowns. Understanding bubbles up from beneath the surface: the card wasn't about him, but about her? But who...?

The answer comes in a flash as he remembers another game, in this very room, and Maya flirting with Riley's uncle. Josh.

Something dark and hot and sticky and  _green_ ties his stomach into a knot even as Lucas tries to deny it. It would be stupid and petty and- and wrong of him to feel jealousy over whatever feelings Maya may or may not have for Josh Matthews. It would be tacky to wonder about how the depth of those feelings would compare to any other ones she might have for someone else. Especially since he himself is in a similar situation with Riley and Maya, even as the former claims there's no longer anything romantic between them and the latter doesn't have much to say on the topic at all.

So that's that. He's not jealous.

But then he thinks about Maya following Josh to that college party, and Maya being heartbroken at Josh's rejection. Maya comforting Josh on the subway after he in turn was rejected. 

Okay, maybe he's a little jealous. And, yeah, he can't stop himself from wondering how much deeper Maya's feelings for Josh might be. And it's worse, so much worse, than watching Charlie dote on Riley, because Lucas can tell that Riley doesn't like Charlie, not in that way. 

He wonders if this is how it feels for Maya, whenever he's around Riley, when they were in an unofficial thing all last year while she stepped back. 

His chest hurts as he swallows hard around the pulpy mess in his mouth, and turns toward the absurd distraction that is Smackle and Farkle's turn, and tries to set it all aside.

After all, he'll have time to think about all this later, alone, in his room, barring any other major bombshells.

**Author's Note:**

> [come fall apart with me on tumblr](http://itsactuallycorrine.tumblr.com)


End file.
